A New Life
by Darkfire05
Summary: After Naruto and Iruka move to Konoha to live with Kakashi Naruto has to start a new school.What happens when Naruto falls for Gaara?Will his feelings be returned,or will it end in tears?first fiction. constructive critiscm appriciated.NaruGaa later on.
1. Intro

Naruto Uzamaki sat in his new bedroom, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. This was the second move this school year. At least he didn't leave any friends behind this time. Plus Iruka nad Kakashi both promised it was the last move. Now he was dreading starting a new school right in the middle of the semester. Tomorrow he would be Konoha's newest junior.

_This time I won't make a complete ass of myself._ _Maybe this tiem won't be so bad and I'll actually make friends. If I play the game right I can really fit in. If only it wasn't the middle of the semester. _He thought to himself.

"Naruto, diner's ready." Iruka, Naruto's foster father, yelled up the stairs.

"Coming," Naruto sighed and got up.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Your favorite, Ramen." Iruka set three bowls on the table as Kakashi, Iruka's boyfriend, walked in.

"Hey kid," he sauid sitting down next to Naruto.

"Hello Kakashi. Dad, how come I have to start in the middle of the semester?"

"I know you're nervous Naruto, but it will all be alright. You'll see. We couldn't come any earlier." Iruka sat down and started eating.

Naruto didn't say anything more as he ate his Ramen. He knew Iruka moved them to live with Kakashi in Konoha, the town the two men had grown up in, to be with his friends and long time boyfriend. Iruka had gotten ajob at the school teaching Math before they had even moved two weeks ago. Kakashi taught English. Even so Naruto was still nervous about starting the new school. What if he didn't make any friends and became a loner again?

"You'll make friends in no time. Don't worry." Iruka said reading Naruto's mind.

Naruto smiled a small smile and looked as his father. He took his now empty bowl to the sink, then walked back upstairs to his room. He turned on some music and began unpacking his clothes. After amptying a box he threw it into a corner to take down later.

_Dad's right. I shouldn't worry. Everything will be fine. _He emptied another box and threw it in the corner. After emptying the third and final box he changed into sweat pants and got into bed.


	2. The Tour

The next morning Naruto awoke to Iruka lightly knocking on his door.

"Time to get up, Naruto." Iruka said opening the door a crack. "I made pancakes."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes," Naruto sat up and strechted. Then he got out of bed and walked over to his closet pulling out jeans, a t-shirt, and his favorite orange hoodie. Grabbing his and bookbag he walked down to the kitchen. Kakashi and Iruka were already seated and eating. Naruto sat down and piled four pancakes onto his plate. After putting butter and syrup on he shoveled one into his mouth.

"You feeling better about today?" Iruka asked giving Naruto a warm smile.

"A little I guess. Still nervous though," Naruto said after swallowing.

"Good. We'll be leaving in about ten minutes, so finish eating then go brush your teeth and hair," Kakashi said getting up and setting his and Iruka's cups and plates in the sink. "Wel'' get your schedule and give youa tour when we get there."

"I can't wait to see everyone again," Iruka said excited.

"They can't wait to see you either," Kakashi sttod behind Iruka nad wrapped his arms around his waist.

Naruto got up and set his dishes in the sink. He went out to the front hall and sat down on the floor to put his shoes on.

5 minutes later they pulled out of the driveway. The ride to school wasnt long only about 10 minutes. They pulled into a front parking spot. A few groups of students stood talking while others finished late minute homework on the front steps.

"_Maybe I'll be in one of those groups soon."_ Naruto thought wistfully getting out of the car and slinging his bookbag over his shoulder.

He followed Iruka and Kakashi up the front walk and stairs and into the office.

"Hey Kakashi. Iruka?!" They all heard a female voice squeal as they walked in. A woman looking to be Iruka and Kakashi's age ran around from the back of the front desk and hugged Iruka tightly. "How are you? Oh! And who is this handsome young man?"

"Hello, Kurenai. This is my son Naruto." Iruka said laughing and huggin Kurenai back.

"Hello, Naruto. We've all heard so much about you already. Oh, let me get you your schedule." Kurenai walked calmly back around the desk and ruffled throuigh some papers finally finding Naruto's schedule and planner. "Here you are. I'm also your History teacher 3rd hour."

"Thank you. Its very nice to meet you Mrs. Kurenai." Naruto took the paper and planner and looked at them.

HomeroomJiriya102

EnglishKakashi104

MathIruka114

HistoryKurenai204

ChemistryItachi300

**LUNCH**

DrawingTemari100

GymGai60

DanceKankuro25

He liked his schedule very much, espically having Kakashi and Iruka as teachers.

"If you need to change anything we can do that now. Principal Tsunada is in her office." Kurenai smiled.

"Everything is perfect how it is actually. Thank you." Naruto smiled back at her.

"I do need to see her though. Naruto would mind is Kakashi gave you the tour himself?" Iruka asked looking at Naruto.

"That's okay Dad. I'll see you 2nd period anyway." Naruto smiled.

"Okay come on Naruto." Kakashi said smiling goodbye at Iruka and walking out into the hallway, Naruto following behind.

They walked down the first hallway. "This is the English wing. Directly above this floor is the History wing. The first floor second halway is the Math wing and directly above that is the Language hallway. The first, second, and third floor third halways are all Science wings. Also on the third floor is the swimming pool and locker rooms for Gym." They turned around and walked down the main hallway passing the Math and Science wings as they walked. "The Gym is further down this hallway. Yuo go down these stairs to get the basement for the locker room and swimming pool." Kakashi turned left and walked down the hallway some more. "This is the Cafeteria."

Naruto's eyes bugged out. It was huge! There were four different lunch windows four different foods along one wall. Vending machinces were along another. Circular and square black and green tables were at different angels all over the floor. Each table had between 4 to 8 chairs. The wall behind them was made up of windows and two double doors at eitehr end of the room. The quad faced the parking lot and street. Green and black benches were spaced equaly around the quad and there were a few tables. They looked back at the tables in the "Cafe". A group of 7 kids.

"Come on, Naruto. I'll go introduce you to them." They walked over to the table. "Hello kids.

"Hello sensai" all the kids said in unison.

"This is our newest student, Naruto Uzamaki."

"Hello, Naruto."

"Hello," Naruto said shyly.

Kakashi pointed to each individual at the table and gave their names.  
"This is Hinata and Neji Hyuga. They're cousins." He pointed to a girl and boy that had the same colorless eyes. Hinata had short blue-black hair and Neji had long brown hair.

"Sakura Haruno." She was a very pretty girl with Shoulder length, bubble-gum, pink hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha. His older brother teachers Chemistry." He had short spiky black hair.

"Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara," Shikamaru's arm was around Ino's waist and her head was on his shoulder.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru" Kiba had red face paint on his cheeks and puppy's head was sticking out of the top of his zipped up hoodie. He was holding Hinata's hand.

As each student was named they gave some sort of greeting.

"Where are Lee and Tenten?" Kakashi asked.

"In the Gym with Gai sensai," Sakura said smiling at Naruto.

"And Garra?"

"In the Dance studio with Kankuro sensai orin the art studio with Temari sensai," this time Hinata answered.

"Naruto wanna sit with us at lunch today?" Kiba asked looking up at him with a cool smile.

"Yea, that'd be cool," Naruto smiled back, loosening up now that it looked like he had friends.

"Well we need to finish our tour before school starts, I'll see you all in class." Kakashi and Naruto began walking away.

"Great, see you in class Naruto," everyone said in unison.

"See we told you you'd make friends," Kakashi smiled at Naruto. "Okay the last two stops, Dance and art studios."

"The art studio was huge! Naruto just knew this would be his favorite room. Twos wall were made up of floor to ceiling windows facing the track and park across the street. There wer four light table, 50 easels, 2 big kilnes, 8 two person pottery wheels, 4 huge covered tubs of clay and 2 long tables covered in neat stacks of various colored paper of different lengths for painting and drawing on. A third wall's length was built in cabinets for storage. Each cabinet had a students name on it.

"Wow, this place is heaven." Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think so," a strong female voice said from the office. "I'm Temari. You must be Naruto." She gave him a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Temari sensai." He smiled back.

She pointed to one of the cabinets three columns in and two rows down. "That will be your cabinet. It all ready has the supplies you will need for class."

"Thank you."

"Well Temari, I need to show Naruto the dance studio before classes start." Kakashi said smiling at her and walking out the door.  
"See you later, Naruto. Oh Kakashi don't forget the faculty meeting at lunch. Tell Iruka." She called after Kakashi.

Kakashi and Naruto walked down a few doors to the dance studio. Music was coming from inside. "Gaara must be in there with Kankuro. Kankuro and Temair are Gaara's older siblings."

Kakashi opened the door quietly and held it open for Naruto, when the two of them were inside he closed the door quietly.

Techno music was playing from an impressive stero by the sensai sitting on the floor. He had red hair and face make-up. He was watching as his younger brother danced to the music. Naruto and Kakashi walked over to Kankuro and watched Gaara as well.

Gaara moved beautifully. He let the music move his body to the time and moved fluidly. He had blood red hair and had the symbol for love tattoed on his forehead. He had heavy black eyeliner around his eyes and wore black pants and a black t-shirt.

"Wow, who is that Panda God?" Naruto whispered, breathless.


End file.
